


7. We are not allowed to go to class in our pajamas and we are definitely not allowed to go to class in someone else’s pajamas!

by Firefur (lyndsie_l)



Series: The Marauders Map for Pranks [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Pajamas & Sleepwear, Pranks, The Marauders - Freeform, The Marauders Map for Pranks, Works from Tumblr, incorrect clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyndsie_l/pseuds/Firefur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Sirius attempt to go to class in their pajamas.</p><p>Professor McGonagall is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7. We are not allowed to go to class in our pajamas and we are definitely not allowed to go to class in someone else’s pajamas!

“Mister Potter, Mister Black. What do you think you are doing?”

“We’re coming to class, Professor,” James answered confused, “It is time for class, isn’t it?”

“Don’t sass me, Potter,” Minerva McGonagall replied sternly, casting a sharp glance in his direction, “What I mean to ask is what do you think you are wearing?”

“These are our robes, Professor,” Sirius spoke slowly.

McGonagall shot him a look, wondering how much trouble should would get into with the school board if she slapped a student, “I’m referring to what’s beneath your robes.”

“Oh, you mean this?”

Both Sirius and James opened their robes to reveal their clothing beneath.

James was wearing a white tee shirt with mud brown sweatpants with the Puddlemere United logo splashed across the thigh.

Similarly, Sirius was wearing bright red pajama bottoms with little snitches stitched into fabric and a black tank.

“We were running behind this morning,” James started to explain.

“And we didn’t want to be late for our favorite class,” Sirius continued.

“So, we quickly threw on our robes and rushed out the door,” James motioned.

“And ran all the way here,” Sirius finished.

Minerva took a deep breath, “Class doesn’t start for another ten minutes.”

“We didn’t want to risk it,” Sirius spoke solemnly.

“We know how much you hate it when students are tardy,” James added knowingly.

“Potter, Black,” Minerva spoke sharply, “You had plenty of time to change your clothes before coming to class. Please return to your dormitories and switch into your uniforms. I must ask you not to show up to class in your pajamas again. Am I understood?”

“Yes Professor,” the boys answered in unison.

“I’m taking off ten points from Gryffindor for your disregard for wearing the correct clothes, and another fifteen for sassing me. I expect you back in my classroom in twenty minutes, or you will each receive a detention.”

“Yes ma’am,” they answered again, each giving her a salute before turning and rushing out of the classroom, their open black robes flapping behind them.

Minerva closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, trying to prepare herself for what was sure to be a long day.

– 

“Thank you Miss Merryweather, if you could put that over in the – what on earth are you wearing?”

The students in the classroom turned to the back of the room to watch the two late comers burst through the classroom doors.

“We’re so sorry, Professor,” James huffed, “our alarm didn’t go off this morning.”

“We came as quickly as we could,” Sirius added.

“In that?” she asked flabbergasted, her eyes unable to tear away from the sight before her.

The students around the room started snickering quietly to themselves, whispering as they examined the boy’s attire for that day as well.

James was wearing bright blue footie pajamas, with little white moons and yellow stars spread throughout the fabric.

Sirius was wearing a tight olive green shirt with a yellow smiling rubber ducky that showed three inches of his stomach, and even tighter matching green pajama pants that was at least six inches too short on his legs and obscenely tight in awkward areas. His outfit was finished off with a pair of hot pink bunny slippers.

“Did we not just have this discussion last week?” she inquired, her eyebrows raised high.

“Well,” James spoke slowly, “you told us not to wear our pajamas to class anymore.”

“And what, pray tell, would you call those?” She breathed.

“These are someone else’s pajamas,” Sirius answered.

Minerva blinked twice, her brain stalling for a brief moment.

“Detention,” she finally said, “and five points from Gryffindor. Each. And it will be far worse if you show up to class in pajamas, either your own or someone else’s, ever again. Now, for heaven’s sake, go change into something decent.”

“Yes ma’am,” “Will do Professor,” the boys spoke, turning to march out the door.

“Quiet,” she barked out to the giggling class, who immediately silenced at her command.

“Now, where were we?” she asked, mostly to herself, already ready to put this day behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Tumblr [here](http://themaraudersmapforpranks.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Thanks friends.


End file.
